Downfall
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: When everything seemed to be going well for them, neither were expecting it all to go downhill from there. Neither were expecting it to happen, and Gon will never forget the ear-splitting screams of his best friend in agony, while he lay helpless in the rain.
1. Another Day

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Snow white hair glistered in the rays of sunlight that hit the soft locks, accompanied by smooth, pale skin without a single blemish despite its past constant tortures. Magnificent ocean blue eyes lay upon hazelnut, and with it they glanced away with uneasiness.

Gon smiled as he sniffed the air, the rough trace of salt hitting his senses. He pinched his nose at the feeling, "Not really. But I think untying this one will work."

"You think?" Killua put his hands on his hips, already guessing it was a bad idea.

It could only end badly for the both of them at this point. The two were occupied on the coastal beach of the region, completely littered with silence and no suggestion of human existence. It was quite nice and relaxing compared to a location like Yorknew City where the streets were always bustling with people and the sound of car horns. In a place like this though, you only heard the shift of waves and the ever present calls of seagulls. The beach itself was a paradise and Killua didn't mind staying there for however long due to its calming atmosphere. However there were always flaws in sanctuary, and this is what they were currently dealing with.

The two had run into a couple of hunter's traps within the nearby forest, annoyingly enough, and Gon thought he would disable them with his knowledge gained from living on Whale Island. This however made Killua unsure. They were professionally made, and Gon didn't appear all that well-informed on such things due to his simple mindedness. Of course he always surprised him, but on this topic… he made sure to stand back for extra measures. Not because he didn't trust Gon's judgement, but because he didn't want to get caught up in anything dangerous that might backfire.

The young Enhancer shifted his knees on the ground with the constant rustle of leaves, and finished untying a knot he had been working on. The loosened rope made a net fall from the nearby tree on top of Killua, and he blinked in obliviousness to it. But as his eye twitched, the Hunter ripped off the net from around himself and threw it at a laughing Gon who found his capture entertaining. The idiot could have made something worse go off, and it didn't appear to worry him in the least! Did he honestly know what he was doing, or did he only pretend that was true? No, Gon didn't lie. But his honest nature made Killua want to hit him sometimes. He could at least _try_ to lie at times.

They eventually moved onto another trap, which happened to be a bear trap. It was easier to take care of than the others, when Gon broke off a large branch from one of the trees in the forest and threw it into the trap to set it off. A loud snap echoed through the forest and frightened some of the many birds, forcing them to fly out of their spots and into the sky above.

"How many are left?" The Zoldyck by his side inquired in a bored tone.

Gon looked up at his friend, thinking for a moment from the time he surveyed the forest only an hour ago to see any traps that would get in the way of animal's paths while hunting or finding a place to rest. Since then he'd taken care of about three traps, and he remembered seeing six traps total around the forest just beside the beach. He wanted to finish before night settled in, so they could fish for their dinner and rest up. It was already near sunset.

"Three." He answered, standing up and patting his shorts and knees of any dirt on them.

Killua didn't understand the reason for this. If the animals inhabiting the forest fell into the traps, then so be it. It was a kill or be killed life for them, and hunters had the upper hand in this situation. Gon didn't need to interfere in that order, because those animals would eventually die, and there was nothing they could do about that. He knew that, right? So then why was he determined to disable those traps and spare them perhaps a year or two worth of survival? It made no sense.

If he didn't understand that, it meant he had much more to learn from Gon, something he was willing to try. To him, Gon was not only a friend, but one who taught him the dearness of life – an aspect he had not known anything about before meeting the Enhancer. However he hadn't entirely grasped the concept of it yet. When you had learned to value nothing but yourself your whole life, it was difficult to break out of the habit. Yet Gon had done just that with such ease, it was astonishing. He was too brilliant for his eyes, that perhaps he could really believe him; that life was precious not only to himself, but everyone else.

Saltiness wafted in the air and hit Gon's nose, making him cringe at the amount. He wrinkled his nostrils and worriedly turned his head in the direction of the beach. He was just about finished with the fifth trap when something else entirely caught his attention. He deemed it a high priority as he furrowed his brows with seriousness lacing his expression.

"Killua, a storm is coming." He said with certainty.

The Zoldyck raised a brow in response. He didn't see many clouds in the sky, and he didn't have as keen a nose as he did. But he knew Gon was telling the truth, and nodded. "We should finish this quickly then."

It was just a storm though, so there wasn't too much for them to worry about. It wasn't the first they'd been in together, and it wouldn't be their last. Within two hours, they rid of the traps found by Gon – which turned out to be more than six. The temperature was dropping considerably, and Killua could only now tell that a storm was coming from the chill against his pale skin. Those abilities Gon acquired in his childhood were certainly helpful in these cases and they finished with time to spare before the storm came to the coastal terrain. It was dark and the moon settled in above with light to spare through the dark. The wind's velocity picked up and blew through the trees, inching them to the side as a result when clouds blanketed the sky above from seemingly nowhere.

After disposing of the traps where the natural wild life couldn't reach them, Gon and Killua looked for some shelter from the rain. There weren't any towns or cabins around for them to stay at, so they had to make do with the environment. The nearest town was a few hours away and unfortunately if they started walking there it wouldn't end well with the storm right on their tails. Killua's body was trained against fatigue received from rain and dehydration, but Gon was another story. He'd spent countless nights in the forests of Whale Island, but his body wasn't immune to catching fevers or diseases. He was however able to taste poisons in anything a standard person couldn't, which proved useful in times of need.

The tanned boy waved his hand for Killua to follow when he called out to him, smiling when he'd discovered a hollow cave for them to stay in. As they reached said location, Gon noticed the descent of rain through the air, noting that they made it to cover just in time for the storm to hit; and it was going to be a big one.

Their fishing for dinner would have to be postponed until after the storm, whenever that was going to be. Although Gon knew his stomach was empty it couldn't be helped. Killua wasn't any better, but he'd dealt with it many times before in his life. He was trained to survive in such cases, but it was still agitating when food wasn't in his reach.

Killua stood by the entrance of the cave and sighed, watching as rain pelted against the ground and renewed the life of nature around them. With hands in pockets, he wondered what the animals they helped were doing in the case of the storm. They hid inside trees, in caves, but what of the ones who were too big or chased out of hollows? Did they stay out there and deal with it because they had nowhere else to go? Personally Killua never wondered about these things before, but since travelling with Gon those random thoughts always seemed to come to mind. He was rubbing off on him too much. Maybe he'd start getting that keen sense of smell as well.

The thought made the boy grin, and he turned his head to see Gon standing beside him with a smile of his own.

"What are you smiling for?" Killua questioned as his smile cleared.

Gon didn't look back at him, but instead kept his gaze on the forest outside of the cavern. "It's a lot of fun doing this with someone else. But mainly with you, Killua."

He felt his cheeks go red, and he dipped his head down with a mumble, "What are you saying, moron… all we did was get rid of a few traps, and now we can't eat for however long. How is this fun?"

"Because I get to spend time with you!"

Again, he felt like hitting him over the head for his comments, but didn't. Instead the white haired boy rotated away and leaned against the cave wall, merely scoffing in response. He couldn't think up a better reply to that, and allowed Gon to continue smiling. Even though the day could have ended better, he honestly didn't mind what had happened so far.

Suddenly a flash of lightning in the distance illuminated the cave, and Killua lifted his head to stare outside. A deep rumble erupted through the skies and the two knew it was coming closer from how loud it was. There was nothing to worry about however, because they were under cover and neither attracted thunder. Though there was the lingering joke between the two Killua was an electric eel due to his Nen abilities. He couldn't attract it fortunately because he had nothing metal on him, and neither did Gon.

The crunch of leaves beneath a boot grabbed Killua's focus and he noticed Gon was walking out of the cave, making him speak up.

"Gon?"

"There's something out there." Brown eyes focused through the dark, a worried expression crossing his face.

What was out there? Blue eyes looked on in the black void of night, and all he could make out was the form of an animal moving about in the forest. It was at least as tall as them and had four feet. It must have been a fox or something looking for cover in the rain. A suddenly yelp echoed through the silence and Gon widened his eyes. He moved further towards it, but stopped when he felt a grip around his arm, pulling him back inside the cave.

"Idiot, what are you doing? Don't go after it." Killua lectured him with a frown.

The miserable whimpers grew louder and hit Gon like a wrecking ball. He couldn't leave the poor animal out there alone, even if it was wild. Animals seemed attracted to him anyway, so he didn't have a problem in interacting with them. The grip around his arm loosened when Killua thought he might actually give up on going out there. But when a yowl followed through after the thunder burst through the sky, he was gone from sight, outside in the storm where the wind blew furiously and the rain showered down on the Earth.

"Gon!" Killua called out to him, but didn't receive an answer.

That _selfish_ idiot! That _stupid, blockheaded, naïve_ fool! He couldn't believe it.

In seconds he was running outside, white hair whipping his face with a slight sting as he desperately searched for his missing friend. He wasn't adept to the dark like Gon was, but he wasn't inexpert in that environment either. He ran through the rain, passed the trees where the branches were pushed back and flogged his skin where it shallowly cut across. Mud splashed onto his purple boots, and he skit across the ground at the sight of his friend next to an animal – a fox as he guessed – stuck in a trap they had unfortunately missed that day.

Gon was fiddling about with the trap, trying to disable it while the fox whimpered in agony with its bleeding leg still caught in the contraption. If this dragged on too long, who knew what would happen.

"Killua, help me with this," Gon demanded in a soft tone, yet it was stern enough that he couldn't ignore him. He didn't appear to realize just how much danger they were in, or he cared little to nothing, and only wanted to help the poor creature in front of him begging for its life to be saved. And that's exactly what he'd do for it.

After helping set the fox free from the contraption, Gon nodded to his friend with a smile of gratitude. But it was shortly lost as a pale hand whacked him over the head.

"Don't run into a storm like that! I was worried, dammit!" The Transmuter sighed, "Honestly…"

"Sorry," the raven haired child rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

He stood afterwards to survey their surroundings. The thunder didn't appear to be anywhere in sight, and for a moment…just for a moment he thought that perhaps it was gone, that it had ended.

Oh how he was _wrong_.

It was directly above them.

The pattern was still following. And Killua knew it was far from over. He knew it was close, but when he realised where, it was far too late to escape from nature's power.

Sapphire widened in realization, and a sparking glow of electricity surrounded the Zoldyck's form. His small form instantly disappeared from where he stood, and in the following frames he grabbed Gon by his jacket and threw him across the plain about twenty feet away until he hit the ground and slid across it due to the mud from the earth.

That's when it happened.

A blinding light split through the expanse of clouds in zig-zags, crashing down into the ground where the boy stood, encased in his own electrical Nen.

What followed was the scream of unbearable pain, which even the Zoldyck hadn't been ready for.

* * *

**Sometimes when you think you're adept to something, you can be proven very _wrong_ the next moment...**

**I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but it will be filled with lots of...fun. Aka torture for the two boys because who doesn't enjoy that?**

**See you next chapter. ;)**


	2. Don't Cry

It all happened so fast he couldn't follow…

So fast that when he opened his eyes, the ear shrilling bang of thunder hit him and made him cover his ears as a result. Ringing disoriented his actions, and he looked around in a blur, mud covering most of his body, and a trail where he had slid across the ground from being thrown. Thrown by his friend who saved his life in a matter of moments.

The same friend who was now on the ground... smoke rising from his body as it was covered in burns and static still wafting about the form.

Everything suddenly became clear to him, and in seconds he was running over to Killua with a shout of his name, worry and concern lacing his tone, panic setting through him and making his stomach twist immensely so much that it hurt. The rain thrashed against him but he ignored it and fell to his knees beside Killua, watching his unconscious face with large brown eyes.

Eyes filled with an emotion he scarcely ever showed; _fear. _

Immediately his hands were on Killua's shoulders, shaking him continuously as his name repeatedly escaped his lips. His friend was burnt all over his arms and legs. His torso and his back weren't looking good either. His clothes were ripped and singed black, crisping all over. It didn't help his wounds that he was laying in the mud, and he stopped shaking him. He didn't look like he would ever wake up… and that thought alone scared him the most. Sure he was very tolerant of electricity, but the amount of volts within lightning was a billion and over. His immense intolerance for pain wouldn't be able to handle that, and neither could his body. He looked like death was taking over, but he couldn't let that happen. He _wouldn't l_et it happen, because Killua was his most precious friend.

For him to die because of him... all because of him...

It made him angry. Not that Killua had saved his life, but that he had selfishly left the cave they were inside and gone after an injured animal. Why couldn't he just stay there and wait until the thunderstorm was over? Why couldn't he have done one simple thing instead of stupidly going out there?

The Enhancer grit his teeth as he held back tears.

"Killua..." He whispered, voice trembling with every syllable.

It was all his fault Killua was now like this.

All his fault.

His fault...

A tear slipped down his cheek, camouflaged by the downpour around them. He sat beside his friend on his knees, watching him.

The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils and it made him want to cringe, but he didn't even bat an eyelid. He stayed by his side, thinking, desperately thinking about what he should do. The answer was so obvious, but could he do it? He had to save him, but was it possible at this point?

Gon shook his head. There's no way he could think like that right now. The main priority was addressing his wounds and simply _keeping him alive. _

If he couldn't do that- if Killua died because of him...

He would _never _forgive himself.

* * *

Everything burned.

That very same feeling reminded him of his childhood.

He sat in a dark room, a single candle illuminating not even half of it, but enough it showed his form with a minor glow. A strap was buckled around his torso restraining his escape should he feel the need, his arms and legs in the same predicament. His heart raced with growing adrenaline, and he eagerly awaited the presence of another. Anyone; he didn't care who at this point.

The silence was twisting his psychological fortitude. It was slowly breaking after he'd been left there for no more than five days. Five days of solitude, of complete stillness. A child his age couldn't take the loneliness along with it. He was merely eight years of age, and no normal human would ever imagine a boy like him going through such tortures. But in that dark household, it was the definition of normal. Mental torture wasn't the worst he'd ever gone through, but it was still pretty fucking terrible. Then through the soundless noise was a small rumble, and the Zoldyck noticed his stomach was getting impatient. After five days of absolute zilch, he concluded that the session was going to end soon enough. They weren't going to starve him to the point of death, he knew that for sure.

Hours of waiting passed. Two hours, four hours, eight hours- and sapphire blue widened at the foreign sound of a door opening within the shadowy abyss of the chamber. His attention snapped to the tall figure approaching him, and his muscles relaxed at the reveal of his eldest brother Illumi. His dark eyes scanned the young boy's form, and gave him an approving nod.

"You passed the mental exercise." His voice, dead, _approving _that he survived with barely any sanity left inside him.

Killua was allowed to move around for the rest of the day. He ate a meal worth a good five days wait, showered, changed clothes, and then slept as if the routine were standard for him to follow. When the early morning came to next day, he was abruptly awoken by the door opening to his room. He snapped his eyes open and rolled over to find Illumi towering over him, and he sat up immediately.

It was time for another session, and who was he to deny that training? He didn't like it, he _hated _it. But didn't think it was necessary he say no to his brother. He followed him through the empty halls of their estate, and entered another soundless room. Killua was swiftly tied to another chair, and this time had small suctions placed on numerous parts of his body and head. They were uncomfortable, but he remained quiet. Illumi stepped behind him to a machine with two large containers. Each had a metal wire spiralling inside it, and a small amount of buttons were displayed on the machine. Above them was a dial surrounded by numbers ascending from one to twenty million, but for what reason eluded him.

"What are we doing now?" Killua couldn't hold back the urge to ask.

Illumi turned his head the young boy, fiddling with the machine as if it were casual. "You'll see, Kil. Don't bite your tongue."

As usual he didn't get a straight answer from his brother. It bugged him that he never knew, and could only guess. There were endless possibilities, but the young Zoldyck concluded it would be pain induced. Something he would have to endure for a limited amount of time like the mental assignment. But he silently hoped he would have company this time. Killua was still recovering from the five days he was left alone with no one but himself to talk to. It was a living nightmare in his head, but he didn't complain to Illumi because of it. He wouldn't comfort him like a loving brother would. Sure he had affection, but not in the way a sibling would. It was that of a teacher, and not of family.

And that's when it began. He flipped the switch and searing pain instantaneously coursed through his body like a thousand daggers. Levels of electricity forced him to shake despite his limited movement, eyes wide and mouth gaping as screams escaped him and echoed through the room. However outside the chamber; nothing. The room was completely sound proof, and not even a whisper escaped its outer walls. Illumi had started the machine at three million volts, enough to bring down a brawny muscleman and quite possibly kill them. Because of his extensive torture sessions, Killua was able to withstand it. However not without the searing pain of it making him scream out from his still growing tolerance for agony.

It continued for what seemed forever, when in reality it was ten minutes. Illumi turned the switch up and all of the electricity coursing through him became stationary. Static laced around his body, and smoke rose from his boiling skin and blood underneath. His body went numb, and he couldn't even feel the fresh tears running down his pale cheeks. It was so painful... his body erratically twitched at random intervals but because of the straps he couldn't do any more than that.

"Don't cry, Kil." Illumi's lifeless tone reached his ears, but he said nothing in response.

Long, thin fingers wiped the tears from his face, but all he could see were blurs. Nothing made sense to him, not even his brother's own voice. He had channelled out of reality and gone into his own world. This didn't stop it from continuing though, as Illumi warned him not to pass out while they went to the next level; five million volts.

_Stop it now..._

_I can't bear it this time..._

_The pain is too much for me..._

Sapphire blue suddenly met the air, and he sat up with an abrupt jolt.

Heaving breaths escaped his dry, _burning_ lungs, and something stuck in his throat as they became ragged coughs. Splutters of blood landed on the hand covering over his mouth, and when he pulled it away he could only stare in astonishment of his free will. However that's when the pain came. Killua widened his eyes further as agonizing pain covered his form. He snapped his attention to his arms and legs covered in bandages, vision somewhat blurred from the aching of his muscles and flesh. The adrenaline of his wake wore off, and the aftereffects settled in. His head throbbed uncontrollably to the point he momentarily lost his balance and started to fall back towards the ground once more. But something caught him.

He felt a warm sensation engulf his back and shoulders, so comfortable that his body relaxed against it. His current senses were terrible, and Killua could only hear the faint whisper of a voice call his name with…worry. Concern for his wellbeing. It sent a chill up his spine, but his face was outwardly impassive in response. He couldn't find the energy anymore to move, to speak- hell even_ blink_. That touch of cordiality remained however, and slowly, he let the black sink in from the corners of his sight, and unconsciousness wrapped around him like a blanket. The one behind him sighed, gently placing him on the ground with his head supported by a backpack.

The next time he awoke, his head no longer swam with incoherence and pain. Albeit his entire being ached to the point he didn't want to move, but he could think somewhat clearer than last time. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and Killua slowly scanned his surroundings. It was cold and damp, dark and silent. The gravel beneath him was unsettling, but not unwelcome. An object lay under his head; he guessed it to be a bag or an object close to that. And over his torso was a jacket, forest green with a particular orange around the collar and cuffs. The area was brightened up by a light behind him, which he assumed was a campfire from the constant flicker of small flames from the top of his vision, and the tiniest of crackles in wood being broken down. Other than that it appeared to be night time, and he was inside a cave of sorts.

A roll of wind blew in from outside the cave and over the young boy's form, making him shiver. He turned his head down to peer outside, and only now saw that it was raining down hard. There weren't any signs of thunder, but merely the pelting droplets of water echoing into his ear from the current sensitivity in his mind. That's when he heard it; a shift of movement behind him.

It raised his alertness and he instantly threw himself up.

Ignoring the searing pain in his limbs he morphed his hand into a claw, nails breaking through bandage and aimed at the throat of a tanned young man. This stopped him from moving, as they both stared at each other in silence. Hazelnut met blue, and Gon's expression calmed to that of a smile, but he didn't dare move closer due to the closeness of those nails to his neck. That's when Killua broke the peace, and Gon lost his smile in the following question.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

**Whoops I'm making terrible things happen again. **

**Feel free to leave a review! They really help motivate me to continue! :)**


	3. Two years

Flame flickered in the dark, tamed and small with the breath of dry wood found within the cavern. Red orbs of burning ash wisped through the air around the fire and gradually dimmed to grey when they met the cool surface of the ground. The chilling atmosphere lingered from the outside world where rain descended upon the land, the God's tears replenishing the life of nature and rejuvenating its health like an alchemic potion. Midnight was closely approaching but for two, time had stopped and seized to continue on. They were stuck in a frenzy of confusion and guilt, anger and misconception of introduction on one's part. Because of that, the newly gained evidence of missing memory now weighed heavily on the individual's heart – it wrenched and was forcefully dragged down into a void of melancholy. Of loss for a great friend who no longer existed in mentality.

Honest, auburn eyes shined in unfathomable sorrow, but his outward fortitude remained strong. Sickeningly sharp nails pricked the skin of his neck until a dot of blood reached the surface. Gon ignored the miniscule sting of pain, and instead he made sure to keep eyes on the other boy and try – try as best he possibly could to understand what had happened to his best friend when the lightning struck him. The tanned child sat on his knees, covered in mud on parts of his clothes from the time it all occurred. He'd only found some fruit in the rain to eat and that was about it when it came to nutrition, along with water from the help of the infinite downpour around them. But they were running out, and there was the off chance Killua might run before having not eaten for a while. The Enhancer couldn't allow that, even if the Zoldyck no longer remembered him.

On the other hand, due to the incident Killua had slept for an entire day before his wake, and now nothing made sense to him. Killua glanced at his surroundings, the cavern, the forest outside, the bag his head had previously laid on, and the strange boy who sat on the ground in front of him appearing no older than he. White locks glistened in the light of the flames, and sapphire strained to grasp the scenario where his mind could no follow in its stead. There'd been no response to his question for the raven head's identity and his patience was running short due to the repeating throbs of pain coursing through his limbs and back, all leading to his head. It ached and clouded his judgement, but he could trust his senses to lead him correctly. Pressing the tip of his nails further towards Gon's jugular, he met his fiery gaze…and something about those eyes made his body feel strangely warm; warmth that not even the fire could comfort him with. It lessened the searing pain in his form, and he wondered what it could have meant.

"Did you kidnap me?" He suddenly asked since Gon hadn't answered him. Someone like him couldn't possibly have stolen the assassin away like that, right? He looked a bit like a fool, and not all that of a genius. But his strength could have been something else entirely.

Finally, Gon shook his head, "No. Killua… do you remember what happened the other day?"

"I'm asking the questions here," the Zoldyck muttered in annoyance.

Bandaged arms crossed over his chest with a wince of soreness, shortly after he decided the other held no threat. Not once had he actually moved or tensed from his actions, and Killua found that surprising. It was as if Gon didn't believe he would kill him, even though he held every reason to. Just who the hell was he, and why was he suddenly covered in bandages? Inspecting the rest of his body, a white singlet covered his torso, showing the medical treatment he had mysteriously been given, and a pair of navy shorts and purple boots that appeared slightly singed on parts. It gave him the impression he'd walked through fire at some point. Those were his new clothes and he hadn't worn them yet, so why was he wearing them now? Too many questions ran through his head, and he ultimately decided to ask what his main priority was.

"If you didn't kidnap me… then how am I here? Where's my big brother, Illumi?"

When Illumi's name reached Gon's ears, he widened his eyes in surprise for the first time that night. Killua had not only forgotten him, but assumed he was still under his eldest brother's watch as well. The same brother that had ruined his opportunity the first time he applied for the Hunter Exam and made him fail. The exact bastard who thought it was okay to manipulate his sibling's thoughts for years without his knowing. Gon clenched his fists in anger of those memories, but kept his bottled up rage for Illumi non-existent for his friend's sake. If he said the wrong thing now he'd have his head cut clean off by the Zoldyck, and he wouldn't even bat any eyelid.

"Before I answer, I just want to ask one question," Gon kept his voice calm, considering the circumstances he was now in. His heart beat heavily against his chest. He was scared. Scared he'd never get his friend back, that he'd never laugh, smile or travel with him ever again. It pained him to think about that possibility, and in turn that reflected in his eyes. Killua was no fool and he obviously noticed, but didn't comprehend the meaning behind such emotions.

A grunt of irritation escaped the white haired assassin, but for some reason it was comforting to Gon's pacing heart, "Fine, go ahead."

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"The last thing I remember…"

Agony. Blue static. Smoke. Straps. _Blackness_…

A pale hand instantly flew up to grip his head, fingers kneading through white locks as Killua groaned. He felt a pounding throb stagger his trail of thoughts and block a part of his memories that were amiss. It made him uncomfortable, but he had little to no idea what it was. Hissing through his teeth, he managed to mentally block out the pain, but not the incessant burning in his skin. Returning his attention to the raven head, he saw Gon still had his eyes on his own, a haunting look of grief directed to him. Just why…Why did he look so sad?

It pinched at his heart, the reasons _why_ unknown to him.

"I was at home, and I just completed my electricity resistance session," the Zoldyck lowered his hand to his side, "Now answer my questions! And tell me who the hell you are."

Another time in their adventure, one of Killua and Gon's many conversations leaned towards the boy's training he had endured since birth. They'd gone from talking about his Nen abilities to the actual time he had learned to tolerate electricity. At first it had been unbearable, but as three years passed he'd successfully completed the training with flying colours – more so just another approving nod from Illumi. He even commented that by then his eldest brother's hair had grown so long that one time he mistook him for a female. If Killua weren't Illumi's adorable little brother, he would have been killed on the spot for that remark. Instead he'd been left with a slender hand on his head, ruffling his soft hair with disinterest.

Gon reminded himself of the time they reminisced about their childhoods, and smiled with the tiniest upward curl of his lips. He couldn't give up hope that Killua would return, and leaned forward with bounding enthusiasm. "I'm Gon Freecss, and Killua…" he watched him lean back from his overwhelming brightness.

"…Killua, you're my best friend!"

* * *

The hardened sound of rain plummeted against the ground. The pitch black sky coiled with darkness and gloom, it forced inhabitants to hide away from its sheer prodigious terror. Wind whipped uncontrollably through the atmosphere, pushing trees out to the side and knocking them from their roots. As it had been predicted, the storm had sustained throughout the days without a single waver. The rumbles of thunder disappeared in the midst of the horizon, and although the sun's morning light had barely made it through the thick array of clouds, it wasn't enough to tell that day had approached. Water surfaced through the forest and flooded creeks, burrows and hollows alike, it required creatures to evacuate their home in search of another lair. Some of which found a cave, secluded to the rest of the forest. Rabbits, squirrels and other small beings treaded inside the cavern, greeted by the sleeping bodies of two young boys.

Whiskers tickled his cheeks and Killua moved his head indistinctly. It came back shortly after and he rolled over, frowning. What woke him then was the jolt of pain bearing through his posterior, and he heaved himself into a sitting position almost immediately to stop it. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, he found the area was surprisingly occupied by small creatures from the forest outside. Albeit they weren't near him, but what astounded the boy was that they resided near Gon, either asleep or simply sniffing the dry ground. His sleeping form was calm, void of all seriousness and concern. Unlike him, he had nothing covering his shoulders. That same forest green jacket was splayed over his torso, and as he examined Gon's apparel he found the same coloured shorts were worn by him. That must mean…

Grabbing the jacket from his lap, he pushed himself to stand – with a small amount of suffering – and wandered over to the sleeping thirteen year old. One of the hares lifted its head when it noticed he was coming over and got up, hopping away from the assassin and reaching the corner of the cave. It seemed troubled by his presence and wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Towering over Gon's sleeping form, he firstly thought of suffocating the child with the jacket, or slitting his throat while he guard was down. After all, he shouldn't have recklessly lowered it in the presence of a professional assassin. Taking a soundless step forth, he stopped and observed as the raven head rolled onto his back and smiled in his sleep. Must have been having a good dream... No. Killua shook his head and gripped the jacket harder with other options. He should leave before the boy wakes up, and make a break for home. This would be his best and last chance to do it... but something stopped him from leaving, and that was the story Gon had told him last night before he abruptly lost consciousness from his wounds. He was still tired last night, and silently cursed his momentary weakness.

'_You lost your memory from being struck by lightning. You saved me Killua… thank you.'_

The Zoldyck's eyes softened when he heard those two single words. 'Thank you'. Not once had he ever been thanked by someone, and yet he couldn't remember what he'd done to deserve it in the first place. Gon's story that they were friends seemed unreal to him, and in a way he refused to believe it. Sure, leaving home and deciding what he wanted to do seemed like a good idea, but for him to make friends with that simple-minded boy and two others named Kurapika and Leorio… He was told to never become friends with someone; otherwise he'd be burdened, or would no doubt betray them or vice versa. His inner turmoil forced him to stay where he was instead of leave, contemplating the actual possibility Gon may have told the truth. He didn't look like a liar…

Without noticing, his hand grasping the jacket moved towards Gon and placed it over him to keep the Enhancer warm during his sleep. The smile on his baby face broadened, and beamed with comfort from the makeshift blanket. It caught Killua off guard, and quickly he turned away, sitting down by the wall of the cavern with a tangled huff. His mind was against what he'd been told and his body acted without reason. "What am I doing?" the words escaped him, and he clutched his head in frustration. He didn't know what to do now… had he really lost two years from his memories?

When he outstretched his leg, the Transmuter's foot nudged the backpack that his head had previously rested on. As it caught his attention, he raised a brow with wonder. Perhaps the bag had something of relevance in there, something that could tell him about Gon. Grabbing the bag, he turned his stare and saw Gon still happily slumbering near the edge of the cavern. The remains of the campfire had a small stream of smoke rising passed the tanned child, in turn making his nose wrinkle with discomfort. It looked like he'd wake any time, so he had to be quick. Wait, why would he care if he was caught snooping through his things?

Opening the bag, he only found a couple of items that didn't initially catch his eye. A hunter license, wallet, Beetle 07 phone, a picture—A picture?

As bandaged fingers took hold of the picture, ocean blue widened at the captured moment before him.

In the photo there were four people, each smiling their own smile in the light of a beautiful day; Gon, himself, a blonde feminine male, then a middle aged-looking man. Inspecting his appearance, he seemed… happy. Like he was one of them, like he was a normal boy. His heart paced suddenly and Killua felt like he was growing warm, as if the rain weren't there and he had the sun shining upon him from the open sky. The pain in his body subsided to the power of those emotions, and a genuinely soft smile crossed his expression.

But why couldn't he remember?

"Looks like I slept in."

A weary voice made him stop smiling, and he turned to Gon who was now sitting up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Killua lost track of how long he'd been staring at the photo in his hand, and nonchalantly put it back into the bag, laying it beside him. As the other child woke up more, Gon stood and stretched his back, arms, and then legs to relax his muscles. Sleeping on the ground was never comfortable, but they didn't have a choice in the matter since the storm began.

"…We're friends," Killua whispered, but Gon picked it up and froze mid-stretch. He wasn't sure if Killua remembered anything, so he allowed the Zoldyck to continue speaking.

"I saw the picture of us four… but I can't remember any of it. It's annoying that I don't." Balling his hands into fists, he stared deeply at the gravel where a squirrel had been scampering passed. A piece of his life was missing, and he knew it wasn't erased forever. He had to find it no matter what now. Those feelings he received from merely observing the picture were enough to support that. If he really felt that happiness every day with Gon…

He'd do anything for it again.

"Gon," the white haired assassin stood up, leaning his weight against the wall. Gon stepped forward when he noticed him struggle to stay standing, but halted when Killua found his footing. What he said next was unexpected, but it made him smile with renewed hope that perhaps things would get better.

"I want you to help me…" their eyes met, and Killua showed Gon the string of trust he now held, "...help me get my memories back!"

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long for my to update! I've been having a little trouble writing as of late. ^^; (I think it might be writers block)**

**BUT WOW! 10 reviews for the last chapter!? I really wasn't expecting to get that. Thank you everyone for your support! I'm looking forward to next chapter, because we'll have a lot of cuteness...and maybe a little bloodshed too~**

**Feel free to review! It really helps motivate me to continue! **


	4. My First Friend

**Just a warning here: my writing lately has been going downhill for everything. **

**So I'm sorry if it isn't as detailed as it usually is. D:**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how stupid you are?"

"Yep, all the time."

Killua narrowed his eyes on the boy in front of him, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the cavern. Gon smiled so brightly to the point it made him want to physically cringe at the light invading his senses. It was so vibrant that smile compelled him to feel helpless. Killua had no idea how he managed to make him feel like that, but it ruptured his defenses all too easy that it discomforted him. It made the Zoldyck want to slap the other's head repeatedly until he was out of brain cells. But that was impossible, because he never had any to begin with- or so he thought upon their meeting after the incident.

Since asking Gon for assistance in regaining his lost memories, Killua found it would be more complicated than he initially granted. Not since he gained a headache every time he tried remembering, but for the fact his 'friend' had no actual indication of how to help. He'd never dealt with such a case and he wasn't some scientist either- no he was far on the opposite end. The amount of times he had to sigh in frustration was now effecting his sore throat. The white haired boy had to frequently restrain from speaking too much, lest he would be in more pain than he already was. His wounds from the lightning strike weren't completely healed; they were far from it. But he didn't have much trouble standing any more, or basically moving around short distances. When he stumbled too far for his own capabilities, Gon had to rush to his side and keep him from going any further.

Honestly… this was annoying. Indeed there was a string of trust between them, but not enough he believed the latter would hold his life dearly. It was nonsense when he admitted he would.

For hours that morning Gon rambled on about their adventures since the start of the Hunter Exam. It began where they met in the first phase with Satotz as their examiner, to their time coming to the current region in hopes for great exploration. It all sounded like a dream, and the more he thought of the possibilities he actually did that, the further his resolve built. He didn't want to miss out on those adventures in the future just because he had amnesia. There must have been a way to come back to those times. Gon made sure to mention Killua's new found abilities in nen afterwards, and shortly asked if he recollected how to use it. It wasn't likely on his part, however as their teacher Wing said, 'once you learn you can't forget.' In that case it was only a matter of time before he was starting to regain his memories… although that may not have been what Wing initially meant, it still held truth to it.

The first time Gon asked, Killua shook his head without hesitance. But he pushed on with the questions until it started to get on the Zoldyck's nerves. Really he didn't help at all and only knew how to push his tolerance. It went on for what appeared to be half an hour at most, and Killua was reaching his limit.

"I won't be able to do it, moron," the Zoldyck huffed and crossing his arms. As soon as the words left his mouth, the Enhancer shook his head and leaned forward when he replied.

"Just try it!"

"You're telling me to do something I don't know how to!"

"Come on, Killua!" Gon furrowed his brows with stubbornness, hands placed firmly on the ground to show his solid determination. He wasn't going to do anything more until he saw his friend use Nen. Even a spark of electricity was enough, or maybe if he subconsciously used _Zetsu_ to hide his presence. Anything… but his questions again and again was getting on the other's nerves, far more than they had in a long time. Since Killua had no remembrance of Gon or anything after his voltage training, he had nothing to hold back when he spoke to him. His emotions, his thoughts; they sounded so unlike him, but at the same time they did.

Killua grit his teeth as a vein visibly appeared through the skin on his head.

"What is nen anyway?! It sounds like some lame bubble gum, so quit asking me."

Damn, he was getting seriously peeved.

"But-! You never know until you attempt it. It might happen just as easy as blinking! Come on!"

Finally he went silent when a bandaged fist slammed against the gravel, and Killua thrust his voice into the air. It made Gon jump back as a result, but remain firmly planted on the ground in front of him.

"I don't know how to you idiot! Stop asking me what I don't know, and quit being a pain in the ass!"

Hazelnut glazed over with a foreign emotion, but Killua couldn't stop his outburst. He was so confused and angry at himself, Gon was the only one there to take it.

"I know I asked you to help me, but you're not doing a good job of it! If you really are my _friend_ then do something right like try to jog my memory! Just stop asking your _stupid_ questions and making my head hurt like hell! If you can't follow a simple order then I'm leaving you here and going back home! It'll be a good riddance of _your_ sorry hide! Idiot!"

Stillness.

Utter stillness.

It didn't make him feel any better. He felt worse than he did beforehand. Not because of his yelling that echoed through the cave filled with forest inhabitants and the rain still heavily pelting the terrain outside. But the response he acquired from that boy he mercilessly offended with his ouburst. That utterly _hurt _expression of his. His face stayed true to his persistence, but he knew inwardly the boy was absolutely crumpling like fire burning a sheet of paper. All because of his hurtful words he'd shouted at the top of his lungs because of his own foolishness. Killua couldn't find the words to apologise for his brash behaviour, and closed his mouth as he found it hanging open with surprise.

Gon shrivelled up after several minutes of nothing and lowered his head shamefully. His eyes glazed over the surface of the dirt beneath them, and he apologised in a soft tone, "I'm sorry, KIllua."

No… he didn't… he didn't mean any of it.

Even if he didn't remember… he was never angry at him. Not Gon directly… but himself for losing his memories in the first place.

Killua paled as the realization of his actions set in, and he noted that he'd just lost his chance. His chance to regain a friend he lost. A foreign emotion of guilt twisted his insides, and he could only look on with shock. However much of a jackass did he seem now…Gon wouldn't want to be friends with someone like that, who yelled at their friend with such distasteful words. He was undeserving of that, because he seemed like such an innocent boy without a worry in the world.

He bit back everything, and suddenly he was gone.

* * *

Rain flowed through the air like a shower, and drenched him down to the bone. It was cold and muddy, but it didn't change anything that occurred within the cavern that day. A blur rushed through the forest, scampering through the water and slamming branches away with vigorous pushes. They broke off with clean precision, but the form had other worries than making a trail for himself. Straining muscles tightened and locked, limiting his movement as he came crashing out of the rainforest and into the surface of the beach. He rolled into the soft, thought dampened sand and came to a stop, coughing as his burns ached, and fatigue took over his senses. Killua knew he shouldn't have pushed himself, but he needed to get away. Gon didn't have the proficiencies to follow him, right?

He heaved his body off the ground and onto his hands and knees, but could no longer move. His legs were like jelly, arms discernibly shaking from their weakened state. All he could see was the sand underneath him, where his body no longer listened to his commands. Energy he'd built up in the passing hours dissipated into nothing and he was left a shell of emotions, with bitter remorse. Water dropped from snow white locks, while ocean blue stared in defeat.

'_A friend…' _his thoughts were jumbled, words floating in an abyss of misperception. _'Friends trust one another's judgement.'_

"I don't know…if I can remember," the words surfaced from his hoarse throat.

Random stings of pain surfaced in his limbs where bandages covered them. When he directed his eyes to the sources, he found the first aid had been damaged from his activities. They were covered in mud and sand, with opened wounds seeping through the material. He inwardly cursed for his recklessness. Killua's train of thought dispersed and he collapsed on the ground, rolling onto his back that was still healing as well. From the sands support it didn't hurt too badly then, and his eyes observed the rain while it met his dirtied face.

A shudder ran up his spine, and he didn't dare move. The Zoldyck closed his eyes and allowed his senses to dull, guard falling into a crumbled heap of nothingness. He was nothing more than an assassin now. With no friends or happiness to keep him a float, what was the point in regaining his memories now? He could simply go home and start his training again…

A strike of nostalgia hit him, and Killua snapped his eyes open.

* * *

"_Hey Gon, what are you going to do now?"_

_Gon's stare diverted to the many stars above them, thinking deeply. He laid beside his friend on the cliff, hands resting behind his head while the crackling of firewood was their only background noise. A hum of thought escaped the Enhancer, and he replied back._

"_For now I'll rest up here while I gather information," he paused, "the information I'll need before I go to Yorknew to look for my dad."_

_Killua's eyes met the sky afterwards, "Oh."_

_After a minute of silence, the white haired boy sighed with envy for his friend, "What should I do?"_

_The question disrupted the peace and Gon sat up suddenly, turning to Killua with a surprised, yet inquisitive expression. He didn't appear to understand and took it the wrong way. "Huh? You should stay here and then go to Yorknew with me!"_

"_Yeah, I'm coming with you," Killua reinforced, "that wasn't what I meant."_

_Sitting up, he turned his gaze to the ground where his feet were, and hunched his shoulders, "I was thinking you're sort of admirable." The raven haired tilted his head in confusion, but Killua didn't say anything about it. He really was admirable in his own way… no. There were numerous reasons why he envied the other, and those traits are obviously what attracted him to become friends with the latter. Ocean blue directed to the shivering lights of the stars, and he continued, "There's nothing I really want to do…I don't really have anything I want to do like you."_

_Hazelnut met sapphire, and Killua scoffed tenderly, "Though there are plenty of things I don't want to do. I don't want to stay in that house… or inherit the family business."_

"_I guess I'm a little jealous."_

"_Killua…" Gon's voice was soothing, and it calmed him to hear the boy say his name, "I think it's fun to be with you."_

"_Wh-" The former assassin backed off slightly, "What's that about?"_

"_Whale Island is a place for fisherman to stay during extended outings. There aren't too many native residents. There's only one other kid here that's around my age, and she's a girl," Gon smiled brightly with honest eyes._

"_So you're my first friend who's the same age."_

* * *

The scene was so clear to him, as if it happened on that day. They were on Whale Island, talking about future plans for the two after catching dinner. It was his first time fishing, learning how to bait and catch fish. It was one of the most entertaining times of his life, and he cherished those moments as much as he did Gon. The two were star gazing, its beauty simply overwhelming because there were no lights to stop the sky from illuminating. They laughed together like normal kids, they did everything together for so long, and he knew Gon would always be there for him – and vise versa.

"Gon…" his bottom lip trembled as he lay on the sand, unmoving. Soaked to the bone and holding off from shivering, all he could think of now was Gon. Gon…his friend. His best friend… the boy from Whale Island. The boy he would follow to the ends of the earth.

But that was it. Nothing more… only that single time they spoke.

'_Gon…'_

"Killua!"

Killua sluggishly turned his head and saw Gon running towards him, eyes filled with worry. No… it was more than worry. Sadness? What was that kind of sadness for… ah right. He yelled at him because of his own insecurities. He took out his anger on the only person there who might have given a damn about finding his memories. But why was he coming after him instead of leaving the child in the rain? Green boots sunk into the moist sand, and when Gon made it to his friend's side, he knelt down, reciting his name and asking desperately if he was okay. He was fine… but was Gon?

"I-I'm fine," Killua managed to say. It was a lie, but he didn't want to burden Gon anymore than he had those past couple of days.

"Are you sure? Ah! Your bandages are all dirty. We need to change them or your burns will get infected."

Sadness…he was so dejected. If he was sad about what he said, why did he come?

"Gon… I'm sorry I upset you," the words didn't go unheard, but the Enhancer shook his head without a care. No? That wasn't what had him appearing so miserable. He ran out of assumptions, and briefly sat up with the support of Gon's careful hands on his shoulders. Nothing about him seemed correct, but he was beginning to understand why he had become friends with him in the first place.

"I…" his attention snapped to the other who was now trembling, "I thought you were gone again, Killua."

"_So you're my first friend who's the same age."_

Gon couldn't stop shaking. His eyes watered and looked as if they would spill over, and the image of him…the thought of seeing this boy cry because of him… it broke his heart. It broke it into a million pieces, and Killua never knew such feelings could burn into him. This is what friendship was, where you were instantly effected by another. He cared for him… so much he never wanted to see Gon Freecss cry for the Zoldyck.

"Gon…" the tanned child looked up, eyes meeting his, "I thought we agreed I was going to come with you to find your father."

That's when every trace of unhappiness disappeared from those brown orbs, and instead glistened with surprise; a hope for happiness. "Eh…?" Gon wasn't sure if he heard correctly because of the rain, but his keen ears were almost never wrong.

"We decided on Whale Island… I'll be by your side until I decide what I want to do."

Warm arms wrapped around his neck, and Killua felt his weight give way to the other body that pounced on top of him, beaming with utter cheerfulness. He met the ground beneath him with an 'oof', sinking slightly from the added body hugging him warmly. Although he only saw Gon's spikey hair in the way of his view, he didn't push him away like he typically would have. No, he wanted to savour the moment he made Gon happy. He wanted to imprint that smile in his mind, and make sure he never made another mistake like that again.

"Thank you…" Gon spoke with honesty, leaning off him and smiling more.

He had remembered such a specific event, but it was something.

It was a start…

* * *

**Definitely not my best chapter, and I think my writing is only going to get worse. ^^;**

**But thank you for all the reviews, they're really appreciated! Getting them really motivate me to continue this story, and the others I currently have as well!**

**See you all next chapter. :)**


	5. Downtime

Amorous pelts of thunder waved through the air, cracking like a whip and smashing into the earth with a resounding blast of electricity. Where its numerous branches touched, it surged through and caught aflame, metaphorically speaking, but realistically in many cases. As blinding flashes crossed the visions of those who witness its terrifying nature, they could only kneel at its brilliant ferocity. As soon as it came, it was gone. It was a monster, disastrous; a reaper of lives and a charity of power. A giver and a taker. Thunder can be described as many elements, but none of which label it a giver of hope. Where it looms in dominating clouds, thunder is no more than a catastrophe seeking its next victim whom attract its attention.

Where it strikes, it kills. But in mild cases there are survivors to its purge. Albeit scarred, battered and burned, but alive. Where there was life in that event, there were dire consequences. And for Killua they were severe, torn from him like candy from a baby. He knew this much, and it indubitably aggravated him. Every time his thoughts lingered on that result, he clenched his teeth and inwardly cursed at his weakness. Training his whole life had led him to high expectations and grand results, but for nature to overall beat him… was it all for nothing? Was he so insignificant to its power, he could be brushed off like dirt? If that's the case, then what was the point?

Killua opened his eyes instantly, sitting up from where he lay and froze. His heart was beating excessively against his chest; so much he figured it was going to leap out. Raising a trembling hand to the place of his heart, he sighed softly, aiming to calm the suddenly adrenaline rush from waking out of his nightmarish dream. The same as the night before; they reiterated like a broken record. Each time it was more bearable than the last, but horrible enough it still caused him distraught in the night. Every day a new memory came to him in the form of a vision or dream. But while it was an invigorating feeling to know more about his missing years, there were painful moments he wanted to forget once more. Moments he tried blocking out and pretending they meant nothing, when they were the whole world to the Zoldyck instead.

Resting his head down again, Killua gazed at the ceiling of the cave with indifference. A façade he learnt, taught by his brother while training to become a professional assassin. In moments where he was left alone to his thoughts, the boy reverted to that simple expression. It was a cover up of his own weakness, but in the honest eyes of Gon it remained behind closed doors. Killua sighed; turning to the Enhancer lying beside him sprawled out with no defence over his form. Despite that, if he made enough movement Gon could quite easily hear him and wake up. He didn't want to disturb the other, so the silver haired boy stayed put, keeping his thoughts and fears inside like he learnt how to.

"I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight," the white haired boy thought lethargically, moping afterwards.

For hours until the first speck of light reached over the horizon, Killua laid on the ground examining the newly gained memories over the past days. The first was from their time on Whale Island and the discovery of Greed Island. The second was fortunately a depiction of flashes containing images of Leorio, Kurapika and Hisoka the magician (ones he wasn't particularly fond of). Then the third and final piece contained fragments of their nen training. His abilities came to light, and Killua was more than eager to show the fruits of his progress. But not yet, he wanted to wait until more of his memories returned.

Dawns colours slipped into his senses of time, and he noticed only now that the rain had stopped. For the first time since ever, he could listen to the ambiance of nature without the constant thudding of rain in his ears. It was… actually peaceful. A moment of silence he desired – a moment he'd longed for since waking with no prior memories of three years. The chirping birds came out to greet the warming sun that barely managed to gape through the dark clouds. The animals perked their curious heads out of places as well, and Killua thought the gratifying moment would never end. That is until the stirring of a certain forest boy snapped him out of his trance. He was actually enjoying nature's gift for once, then Gon had to ruin it… but he weakly smiled anyway.

Killua watched from the corner of his eyes as the Enhancer rolled onto his back and opened up those big, brown eyes. At first they were dazed, unaware of anything around him until he woke up entirely. If he saw the Zoldyck was already up he'd start asking questions, but he wasn't in the mood to talk; not with those nightmares looming in the back of his mind. Shutting his eyes the Transmuter feigned he was sound asleep, face relaxed and breathing hollow like that of actual unconsciousness. He was a master of acting and lying… there's no way Gon could tell his friend was actually the opposite of asleep. Suddenly his ears picked footsteps moving towards the open view of the forest where everything was drenched and overflowing from the rain. Because of the steepness outside of the cavern it posed no problem. But there Gon continued to walk, forest green boots treading on dense soil and scrunching damp leaves beneath.

Where could he be going so early in the morning?

After deciding it wasn't his business, Killua remained where he was. "He'll be back anyway," he whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

The sun beamed across highlighting the azure sky, as the black clouds of the storms dwindled away into nothing. In place, the world above the eyes of the ground was welcome; warm and comforting to the depression of the rains effects. Engulfing everything it touched in a soft embrace, it met the skin of humans and fur of animals alike. Like reincarnated life, it renewed feelings over individuals and brought a smile to their joyous expressions. It had an unusual power like that, but was greeted by humanity with open arms. When every cloud dispersed and a sky was left full of clear blue, everything was looking up since before the approach of the large storm. The distinct call of sea birds signified their return, and the weather was once more at peace.

Usually it would receive the brimming smiles of innocent children, but in a single case that wouldn't happen.

There Killua was, back roughly leaned against the side of the cavern. Alone, with not even an animal beside to keep him company. Not even a speck of life to interact with, to smile with or even feel the gratitude of socialization. No one was there, not even the one friend he deemed most important in his life – or so he gathered from the few memories of the other. Still, where the hell was he now? Earlier that morning he heard Gon leave without a single word. That was three hours ago... was he really going to come back? It wasn't really any of his business to follow after him, right? Or maybe…

No, he shouldn't depend on him like that. After all he barely knew anything about the Hunter. Maybe he did this quite often and Killua spent most of his time doing something else. Maybe they didn't spend every waking minute side by side and the friendship wasn't that close. Or maybe… he was sick of dealing with the child assassin – former assassin – and continued on his journey without the burden of Killua's amnesia. The pessimistic idea drowned any remaining hope he had, and he dipped his head as darkness shrouded his senses. That must have been it. What better way than to leave at dawn? How long had he planned to do that for without his knowledge? Darn it… he should have expected it. Betrayed by a friend…

Illumi always told him it would happen if he tried creating bonds with others who weren't associated with work.

But this… he thought that _possibly_ this time it was different.

That same feeling from the other day settled throughout him. It coursed like lethal poison in his system and sucked away his energy to move. If he had an excuse he wished it was poison, but being highly immune to it made that near impossible.

"I guess it was bound to happen."

A shift in the air knocked him from his dwelling, and Killua lifted his head by instinct. A familiar feeling hit him, but the source of its power was unidentified. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was almost nostalgic. Before he could begin to question it, he was already standing and stepping towards the opening of the cave as if something were drawing him outside. Like a chain wrapped around his limbs and forcing him out of hiding as if he were a criminal. Well, technically he was but it's not like the police could actually hope to catch the Zoldyck. They had neither the power nor the resources, so it was largely a waste of time on their part. And with the help of being a Hunter, any crimes were dismissed.

Clearing branches out of his way, he found his legs dragging him towards the perimeter of the forest that led to the beach. Welcomed by the soft sand under his boots, Killua wondered why this place was so important all of a sudden.

Then the sensation slammed into him again.

It struck him with that familiar sense, and this time he had a better conclusion on why.

Gon…

There the raven head was, planted on the sand in front of the ocean with a sturdy rod in hand and a basket next to him. Upon closer inspection it held a good amount of salted water and around four fish. Sitting with his legs crossed and gaze infatuated with the sunny atmosphere, Killua breathed a sigh of relief. He was really delusional today, to think that Gon would leave like that. He scoffed making his presence known to the other, and instantly a smile beamed in his direction.

"Good morning Killua!"

"Yeah…" the Zoldyck sat down alongside Gon, "Have you been out here all morning?"

A nod of the head and his smile broadened, becoming too bright for his stare.

Instead Killua directed his sight to the ocean and for the first time noticed how truly beautiful it was. With the rain gone, it sparkled like mountains of glitter had been dropped on the surface, but only an idiot would try doing something like that. The way the numerous blue hues mixed with the depth of the sea, waves colliding with the beach as its travel across the world came to a stop, frothing water mixed with the sand at their feet, then receding back. And the sun's rays glistened over everything below, creating a field of light across his vision.

Gon had been sitting there since dawn, taking in its majesty and unfortunately got caught up he didn't notice how much time passed since he left. One could truly spend hours watching it, and he'd done just that.

A hum of thought broke the silence and as Killua opened his mouth to speak, a tug of the fishing rod made Gon lean back with determination.

"Oh! I've got it!" He announced enthusiastically, pulling the fish towards him with the object of its capture opposite to the ocean. It didn't take much for the fish's own willpower to waver, and it flew out of the water, landing in Gon's lap with a holler of delight. That was the fifth fish he managed to catch, and it eased his mind to turn to the other and see him surprised by what he did. A chuckle erupted from his throat, and he handed the rod to Killua with a small nudge of the line and renewed bait.

"Here! Try it Killua," he said with an expectant grin.

After blinking with confusion, the pale boy accepted and flicked the line into the water nearly three metres away from their forms. It sank deeper below the surface, and there they waited for a fish to catch on the line. During the interval, Killua decided to strike up a conversation between the two. But what was there to talk about? The weather? Truthfully he considered himself a conversationalist of sorts, but at the moment he was at a loss for a topic.

"Killua…" the mutter of his name forced his head to turn to Gon. His head was tipped down, eyes trained on the sand in front of them where the water flowed over, then withdrew.

"What is it?"

Gon hesitated, making Killua raise a brow at his silence.

"I said I would help you regain your memories... but have you remembered much?"

"Well, yeah..." he answered raising a hand and lightly poking the other's head for bringing it up, "Jeez, some of the stuff I'd rather forget again. Like that creep Hisoka."

His response made Gon chuckle, no doubt agreeing.

"But... how long do you think it'll take for you to remember everything?" he added. Honestly that guy was full of questions today.

Earning a shrug, the white haired Hunter turned his sapphire orbs in the direction of the sea. He really didn't have an answer for that. It could take days, weeks... maybe even years. But thinking that only made him impatient. Though they had an unlimited amount of time, he wanted- no, _needed _to regain his memories. If the duo intended on setting out again in the near future, he wanted to make sure that he remembered everything. Every little detail of the past three years to the point of...well, what happened.

A small part of him however... loathed the idea of it. That may have been another reason why his dreams turned into night terrors.

"Ah! Killua the line!"

In time he reacted to Gon's exclaim, noticing a small bubble of water rise where the line dipped. He brought back the rod, and heaved the creature eating the bait out of the ocean. It came flying through the air from the amount of force used, and landed on Killua's head suddenly. The silhouette revealed itself under the light of the sun, and turned out to be a crab.

Clambering to the Zoldyck's glistening hair, he tensed and shook his head, attempting to get it out. "Hey! Get off me you stupid- OW! Let go of my ear!"

Whilst his friend was distraught over the crab that appeared to be holding him down, Gon snickered at the scene unfolding in front of him. He made a mental note not to bring any more crabs near him in their travels. But as it continued, Gon held his stomach and laughed, rolling onto the sand and tilting his head back.

"Dammit Gon!"

Even if he had little memory now - even if it was only a speck of acknowledgment...

They would always be friends.

* * *

**There you have it! Sorry for the wait on updating this!**

**Only one more chapter to go and then the story will be finished! I didn't plan for it to be too long anyway, but I hope you're all enjoying it.**

**This might be a bit of a boring chapter for some, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless! Especially the ending. Evil crab!**

**Reviews really help motivate me! :D**


End file.
